fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Panella/tidbits
Jack A. Panella Office Sought: Pennsylvania Supreme Court Campaign Contact name: Committee to Elect Judge Panella One East Broad Street Suite 130 Bethlehem, PA 18018 Phone Number: Campaign Headquarters: 484-860-0984 Fax: 215-629-8505 email address: http://votejackpanella.com/index.php Please list any receptions, events, parades or other functions that you have attended that were sponsored by an LGBT group or organization: ANSWER: I attempted to organize a seminar for gay and lesbian individuals in the Philadelphia area on the issues surrounding Advance Health Care Directives and Health Care Decision-Making for Patients, after I had prepared that program for three hospitals in Northeast Pennsylvania. My contact was Steve Black, smblack@epix. Unfortunately, I never had the chance to see it through because of my busy court schedule and the demanding time requirements of the campaign for the last year. Because same-sex marriage is illegal in Pennsylvania, same sex partners are denied many spousal rights. Do you believe that same sex partners should be granted the rights of consent and consultation regarding the health care of their partners? If yes, would you be an advocate for change? ANSWER: I do believe that loving, committed couples should have the rights of consent and consultation regarding the healthcare of their partners. However, as a member of the Supreme Court, and as a current Judicial Officer, it is inappropriate to “advocate” for any legislative or judicial issue. Do you believe same-sex couples should be entitled to the same adoption rights as opposite sex couples? If yes, explain your understanding of this issue. ANSWER: I do. Unfortunately, too many children are not brought into this world by loving, committed parents, which is why I believe adoption is so important. What is important to a child’s well-being is not whether they have two parents of opposite genders, but whether they have parents that love, will protect and teach them. In matters of divorce, do you feel an openly gay parent should have the same rights to visitation and custody as a heterosexual parent? ANSWER: Yes. The courts today traditionally rule in a gender preferenced way with regard to Mother's rights. Do you believe Mothers are predisposed to be better parents? ANSWER: No. Children born or adopted into families headed by partners who are of the same sex usually have only one biologic or adoptive legal parent. The other partner in a parental role is called the "coparent" or "second parent." Many feel these families and children need the permanence and security that are provided by having 2 fully sanctioned and legally defined parents. In what way do you support the legal adoption of children by coparents or second parents? ANSWER: In the same way I support adoption by non-birth same sex parents. Do you believe that gender protections under the law also apply to transgendered people who may or may not have had reassignment procedures? ANSWER: In general, I believe that legal and constitutional protections are for a person, regardless of their gender or gender identity. Is there anything else you would like to add? ANSWER: For the almost 20 years I have been on the bench, I have been committed to protecting the rights of individuals, whether a worker who has been injured, a parent or child that needs protection or a community that should be kept safe. I have been fortunate to have been married for over 25 years and have two outstanding children that I love very much. I would not deny anyone that happiness that children and true love bring. In 2003, when I ran for the Superior Court, as recognition of my efforts, I was endorsed by the Pennsylvania Gay and Lesbian Alliance and the Liberty City Lesbian and Gay Democratic Club. Written or Electronic Signature of candidate: Jack A. Panella Committee to Elect Judge Jack Panella One East Broad Street Suite 130 Bethlehem, PA 18018